A surprise for Anna
by hotfictionff
Summary: An imagined follow on, from the final TV series. A suspect had just escaped by plane, leaving Anna at odds with James. But then she gets another surprise. Rated M for MATURE CONTENT - includes F/F, M/F encounters..
1. Chapter 1 - Into the mud

"A surprise for Anna" - chapter 1.

Above Suspicion FANTASY SMUT - An imagined follow on, from the end of the final TV series..

Anna / James / Belinda (made up character). ** Rated M, for MATURE CONTENT **

**A/N added-** See the IMDB website for a trailer to the actual tv programme, showing characters and the type of overall that is mentioned here later..

"I LOVE you!" Anna shouted into the wind, as her boss stalked off to meet the other team members, who had just arrived at the airstrip- but he did not hear. Or, more likely, was not listening..?#

James was angry at her, for fouling up the case. Angry at himself, for not realising they had both been played, earlier.

And now, for losing their suspect, on a case that both been working on together, for several weeks.. The whole team watched on in dismay, as the plane circled back for a mocking low fly by, before disappearing into the late afternoon sun- Along with Anna's hopes of any more romantic involvement with James, as both seemed so distant now..

"..I love you.." Anna mouthed again, softer this time, as she tried to catch her breath after an unexpected run. A sudden sprint, with no warm up, had rather winded her. Her bare feet were wet, and now getting cold from the dewy grass. Heaven knows where her shoes were- discarded as she chased after James, both haplessly trying to stop the plane.

The run, and now rapidly cooling air, had also made her nipples stiffen, as her breasts rode up out of her bra, and were rubbing against her crisp silk blouse. Feeling rather self-conscious, she wiped her tears with a hanky, straightened herself up, then trudged back to the gathered cars- finding her shoes, on the way.

"Go back with the others, Travis" barked the DCI, as he got into his car- gunning the engine as he sped off. This caused the wheels to spin, throwing some mud up over several of them- but Anna, right behind his car, arms out-stretched and about to protest, caught a full load.

"Shut it", Anna shouted at the others, who were smirking at her- caked in mud, and now very cold. The only other female officer, Belinda, came and covered Anna with a blanket from one of the squad cars. "Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up.."

…..

In the ladies' rest room, Anna had stripped down to her bra and thong briefs; She stood barefoot on the blanket, doing her best to wipe mud from her face,hair, legs- everywhere, really - with some tiny paper towels.

Her skirt and jacket could be cleaned later, but the silk blouse was ruined. She slipped off her bra to try wipe off some of the stains, but it just got worse after each scrub, so that was binned too. Belinda came in with a thin plastic painter's overall, that she found in a store room- "This is the best I could find, sorry".

"Thank you, Bee. It's going to be a lot better than driving home in muddy clothes- or even worse, like this" Anna replied, shivering as her hands waved over her slender, lightly tanned body- despite the heating and taps on full blast, she could not fight the shakes that were kicking in now, as adrenalin from the chase ebbed away..

She noticed Belinda was eyeing her up, as she handed it over. "I'll er, meet you outside, OK?" Anna nodded towards the door, coyly holding the flimsy material to her bare chest.

"Sure. Take your time.." Belinda replied, stroking Anna's hands as she turned to leave- She did not mention that she could see Anna's toned back, and butt cheeks, reflected in the mirror.

My god, Anna thought, now alone in the rest room- was she coming on to me..?


	2. Chapter 2- coming clean

A surprise for Anna- Chapter 2.  
Above Suspicion fantasy smut.

MATURE CONTENT – hurt / comfort, leading to same sex encounter.

Alone in the rest room, Anna finished cleaning up - as best she could. After a brief jog on the spot, and some star jumps to try and warm up, she pulled on the plastic overall. It was rather too big for her petite frame, so she had to roll up the legs, to avoid tripping over.

"What a catch" Anna thought, slicking back her messy hair, before she zipped up. Still barefoot, Anna picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, gathered up her remaining clothes, and went outside.  
Her high heel shoes would be no help, on the soft grass.

"Ah, there you are", Belinda beamed, as Anna approached. "All the others have gone off to the pub- are you coming? Bob has stayed back, to drive us".

"No thanks, I'm hardly dressed for it - can you drop me off home? I just want a hot bath, and maybe a stiff drink.." Anna also wanted to avoid the ribbing that the team would give her, dressed how she was. She needed to call James too, and clear the air.

Bob held a large evidence bag open, and Anna dropped in her mud-stained jacket and skirt, which he placed in the boot (trunk), along with her shoes. She got into a back passenger seat, expecting Belinda to go up front, but instead she climbed in and offered her a hip flask, containing some brandy.

Anna took a long swig- she was just too tired now, to question any ulterior motives from her new admirer..

Bob had the in-car heating on already, which gave Anna some relief, along with the thick padded seats, that seemed to swallow her up as they made off. After a few miles though, the plastic suit was feeling a bit clammy, against her bare skin. She was also starting to feel rather drowsy, from all the day's events.

Anna wanted to undo the zip, and get some respite from the man-made fabric sauna, but with nothing underneath,  
she dare not expose any cleavage to further distract Bob, who was already glancing at her in the rear view mirror- rather too often, she felt.

"Eyes on the road please, Bob", Anna glared.

Bob and Belinda started waffling on about something as they drove on, but Anna wasn't paying much attention.  
She made occasional agreeing noises, though her head was drooping, barely able to keep her eyes open.

She passed out, before reaching home..

\- Late next morning -

Anna woke up, in her own bed. Feeling refreshed, warm, clean. And, checking under the covers, fully naked?  
The overall from last night was draped over a nearby chair. No sign of her clothes, or even her thong..

"Oh, you're finally awake- I heard you stirring", Belinda smirked as she came into the room, holding a breakfast tray, laden with some toast, cereals, and two mugs of coffee.

"How did I get home? Who bathed me?" Anna asked, shyly holding the bed sheets up around her.  
Belinda reached up to smooth back a strand of Anna's golden ginger hair, that had fallen over her deep green  
eyes, then handed her a drink.

"Bob drove us here, and helped me get you upstairs. The bath is a mess by the way, with all that mud we washed off".

Anna blushed- "We? What? _Bob saw me naked?_?"

She now remembered the chase. The mud. And the bag in Bob's car, but not much after that.

B- "Ha ha, no! Just a slip of the tongue. We carried you up to the bathroom, snoring and still in the plastic suit,  
then Bob left. I helped you out of that,and into the bath- washed your hair too".

A- "But, my knickers?"

"No idea, about those" Belinda claimed, not so innocently, as she took a sip from her own mug;  
-" I put you to bed, and slept on the sofa downstairs. Your jacket and skirt is in the wash, and just about on  
the spin cycle now".

A- "Well, thank you, for helping me out. Please don't mention this, when we're back at the office".

B- "Of course I won't. I can't speak for Bob though- I noticed him too, perving at you on the way home"..


	3. Chapter 3 - Home truths (amended)

A surprise for Anna- Chapter 3 (short update).

MATURE CONTENT - I have no plan for this story, just winging each chapter..!

"I sensed Bob had been sniffing about the other women, after his divorce- Though I am surprised Jim, er, the DCI,  
hadn't put him straight. He is quite cute, though.."  
-Anna did not mention her own fascination, with their DCI- that frustrating romance seemed dead now..

B- "I can see how you might be attracted to a more mature man, though they're not my type. None of them are, really".

A- "The ones in the office, or in general?"

B- "ALL men- How can I be any clearer, Anna? I prefer the company of women- I prefer YOU". Wow. Anna took a nervous sip, of her coffee. - "Why, why me? Since when?"

B- "I felt something, the first day you joined the team. 'Just us girls, against the world', we agreed- remember?"  
Anna nodded.

Belinda stroked Anna's arm, and lent in for a kiss - "It really kicked in though, when you got attacked".. Anna initially took to her warm embrace, but then pulled away, feeling confused. Conflicted.

A- "This, this, is just too much to take in, right now. I think you should leave". Belinda stood up, disappointed.  
"OK. I'll lock up, and put your keys through the letterbox".

Anna waited to hear the front door close before getting up- now desparately needing the bathroom.  
After washing up, and splashing some water on her face, she returned to the bed, and finished off the breakfast  
that Belinda had prepared.

With no other plans for the day, Anna slipped on a short kimono, one of her favourites, and went downstairs to  
empty the washing machine. Wincing as she bent down to get her clothes out, she recalled the beating she took  
a while ago- Her back had never really felt the same since, despite regular physio.

\- She also felt a little guilty, as her masseur was very good, and quite hunky too- Like a younger version of James?  
she wondered, rubbing a hand between her legs to relieve some tension.  
The doorbell rang. Repeatedly. Damn. Was it Belinda, again?

No time to get properly dressed, she re-tied her robe, and went to the door. It was James.

J- "We need to talk".

A- "We do- You better come in".

James brushed past her in the narrow hall, and Anna shuddered- just that brief contact had made her moist.  
She lent her head against the closed door, trying to compose herself, before following him into the front room.  
It was barely midday, but James had already poured himself a whisky. Anna crossed her arms to hide her now  
rather obvious nipples, poking through her robe.

"Just what the hell happened, yesterday? Why didn't you come to the pub warm down, with the rest of us?  
\- "And where is Belinda?"

Anna retorted- "She and Bob brought me home, to get cleaned up- You do remember speeding off, spreading mud  
over most of us? Well I got most of it, thank you very much". She reached for a drink, but James grabbed her wrist.

"I meant the case, Anna. You missed a vital clue, and he got away! The area commander went ballistic, when he heard".

Anna pulled away- I'm sorry, OK? We can't all be perfect, SIR".

Her emphasis on the last word bit at James, hard. He knew Anna's late father was the previous AC, who had mentored him- fast tracking several promotions, although he had earned them all, on merit alone. James softened. "Please, don't go there, Anna.."


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting out

A surprise for Anna - chapter #4 (now combined with #5)

_James had come to Anna's home, the day after a suspect got away - interrupting a brief session of self-love,  
as she fantasised about her massage therapist.._

…..

They stared at each other, in a painful silence. Anna took a sip of whisky to break the impasse, and calm her nerves.

"Anna, I'm sorry. About yesterday, that case, I just needed that last win. I wanted to go out, on a high".

A- "Go, out..?"

J - "Yes, quit the force. Retire. Maybe get a bar in Spain, or wherever ex-cops go. I've put in 30 years, chasing wrong'uns, and that is enough for anyone". Anna touched James' chest - "What about.. us..?"

He held Anna around her slim waist, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Nothing to hold us back now,  
when I'm out of the job. Is that what is worrying you?"

Anna stood on tiptoe, and kissed him back, full on the lips. It felt so good. So right- Along with James' warm hands, which had slid under her robe, and were now resting on her bare bum.

A- "I thought we were sort of done, after what happened yesterday?"

J- "That's just work. A job. I realised that you mean so much more, to me. But I dared not show it".

Anna stepped back, and untied her robe, shrugging it off her shoulders- letting it fall to the floor. "Well, maybe  
you can show me, now..?".

They kissed again, then James lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he made for the stairs.  
Anna had been lusting after James for so long, it hurt- Both emotionally, and her judgement at work.  
There was no hiding their feelings for each other, now.

Anna wanted him to have him, right there, on the wooden staircase-as she though didn't fancy splinters in  
her bum, so to the bedroom it was- with some frantic kissing, and bumping off walls, along the way.  
Several buttons on James' shirt pinged off, as she tore at the barriers between them.

James tripped over a chair leg, causing them to tumble onto the unmade bed- Anna gasped for breath as they  
landed, briefly squashed by his burly frame. Gasps soon changed to giggles, as James' hairy chest brushed her  
nipples- still kissing her as he hooked his trousers and Y-fronts down, shuffling them away with his feet.

Finally, they were free. Naked. _Together._

Both took a moment to catch their breath- then resumed tender kisses, gently exploring each other. The bed covers were off, but their shared body heat was enough...


	5. Chapter 5 - Safe

A surprise for Anna – quick tease update for chapter 5

** MATURE CONTENT **

_Anna and James were finally together, naked, on her bed.._

"So, how are we gonna do this?", James asked between kisses, gazing into Anna's deep green eyes.. He twirled  
his fingers through the fiery mane that cascaded over her cheeks, with another hand caressing her oh-so-perky breasts.

His growing erection was also bumping against Anna's thigh. She reached down, and began stroking it to full mast,  
while hooking her leg around his back. He wasn't getting away, anytime soon..

A- "Well, if you don't know, at your age, we're a bit stuffed!"

J- "_My age_? Charming! I meant, do you want to go on top? I think I tweaked my knee yesterday, chasing that plane- and it's worse now, after hitting that _damned chair!_"

Anna chuckled. James' sudden outbursts sometimes scared her a bit, at work. It even turned her on, occasionally..  
But here, now, it was quite re-assuring. Human.

_Years of rugby and swimming at university, then in the Police- had kept him remarkably fit, with stamina to rival officers that were 10, maybe 15 years his junior. _Nowadays however, his body sometimes reminded him that his pain threshold wasn't quite as it once was..

Anna was the only one that saw the softer side, under James' tough shell. Of course, she fancied him- Who wouldn't? But there was more. She also admired his drive, his intelligence- leading by example, bringing the best out of everyone who worked for him, and in so building one of the best murder case clear-up rates, in the whole country.

She also welcomed his unofficial mentor-ship, and genuine concern, when her youthful confidence (arrogance perhaps?) verged on naivety; That had often left her vulnerable, professionally- and as she so well knew, physically..

J- "Do you have any condoms?". Anna slapped him on the chest, in mock disgust.  
"Oh, sure, I'm a fully stocked chemist- Just what kind of girl do you think I am?"

J- "Sorry- I meant nearby. I have some in my jacket, downstairs- but I don't want to break the mood".

A- "Actually, I do have a pack- it was leftover, from.. a friend.. I think they're still in date.."  
She rolled over, and started rummaging through a bedside cabinet.

James felt so lucky. Admiring the view, he ran a hand along her thighs, and playfully slapped her firm bum-  
Hurry up, this thing isn't gonna last all day!"

Anna flinched slightly, her thighs parting to give him a quick glimpse of dark brown pubes..


End file.
